Cena odkupienia
by M3n747
Summary: O próbach uniknięcia nieuniknionego. Całe szczęście, że na codzień mamy wybór.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Cena odkupienia **

Mrok ustąpił sprzed oczu Shinji'ego, a świat rozbłysł kolorami tęczy, jak gdyby widok przesłaniała wielka, monolityczna bryła pryzmatu. Jaskrawe barwy zatańczyły, przeskakując i zamieniając się miejscami: czerwień ochoczo zajęła miejsce zieleni, której z kolei ustąpił miejsca fiolet i tak dalej. Gdy cykl się dopełnił, czyli gdy czerwień zajęła swoje prawowite miejsce, zieleń za powrót usadowiła się tam, gdzie lubiła, a fioletowi znudziły się wojaże naokoło tęczy, wszystko znikło i świat był znów taki jak dawniej. Ten nieoczekiwany fenomen, choć krótki, wstrząsnął nieco Shinjim, bo przecież nie zdarza się codziennie, by działy się rzeczy takie, jak ta przed chwilą.

Nagle Shinji odpoczuł bardzo silny ból w całym ciele, co wstrząsnęło nim jeszcze bardziej niż podziwiane jeszcze przed chwilą swawole barw, albowiem najpierw poczuł narastający rezonans uderzenia, podczas którego gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze wraz z ciemną strugą własnej krwi, a wzrok wyostrzył mu się i skupił w jednym punkcie, a następnie ogromny wstrząs, który usunął ból z każdej komórki jego ciała, tak że po chwili nie czuł już najmniejszego choćby śladu niedawnego cierpienia.

A potem zaczął lecieć do góry, wymachując rękami i połykając własny krzyk, wśród poskręcanych kawałków blach i jakichś urządzeń, które w miarę wznoszenia składały się w większą całość, do wtóru narastającego dźwięku implozji. Po krótkim locie wpadł w sam środek chaotycznej kotłowaniny ognia i metalu, która w ciągu paru chwil przybrała kształt helikoptera. Przez podłogę kabiny z wielką prędkością wysunęło się świecące ostrze.

- !ęróg w ,ęróg W - odwrzasnął dowódca

- !łoinA ot ,einatipaK - odzawołał pilot

„Wariuję. Tracę zmysły." - pomyślał oszołomiony obserwowanymi właśnie zdarzeniami Shinji, a fakt, że pomyślał to w dobrą stronę jedynie utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. Gdyby pomyślał to od tyłu, znaczyłoby to, że nie odbiega normą od reszty świata. „Ale z drugiej strony, nie czuję się jak wariat. Już wiem! To tylko senny koszmar, po prostu zjadłem coś nieświeżego, albo zapomniałem wywietrzyć pokój." Shinji wytężył wolę, aby jak najszybciej się obudzić, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym. „Nic to, w końcu sam się obudzę."

- .3-oykoT od ęis ymażilbZ - odzameldował pilot, gdy za oknem poczęły znikać pierwsze (bądź ostatnie, zależnie jak na to spojrzeć) budynki miasta.

Shinji siedział tak przez jakiś czas, bezwiednie wpatrując się w cofający się krajobraz za oknem i czekając na koniec tego dziwacznego snu, gdy pomyślał, że być może silne uszczypnięcie w policzek załatwi sprawę, bo w końcu to żadna przyjemność tkwić tak bezczynnie we własnym śnie. I wówczas objawił mu się najgorszy aspekt jego obecnego położenia: nie miał władzy nad własnym ciałem. Jego świadomość była niezależna od otaczającej rzeczywistości, ale ciało płynęło wraz z nurtem rzeki, która coraz bardziej przyspieszała, by w końcu zniknąć w skalnej rozpadlinie, gdzieś wysoko w górach. To tak, jakby był duchem w materialnym świecie: mógł obserwować, ale nie miał na nic wpływu.

Upewniło go to, że nie śpi, lecz znajduje się w centrum jak najbardziej realnych, choć absolutnie dziwacznych wydarzeń. No bo jeżeli czas się cofa i jego ciało samo robi różne rzeczy, to znaczy, że już musiało je kiedyś zrobić, by wytyczyć szlak, po którym się teraz cofa, dlatego też, gdyby śnił, to nie znałby tego, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, czyli później (zależnie od punktu widzenia), a że pamiętał poprzedni/następny dzień, więc to musiała być jawa. Zresztą niemożliwym było, aby jego umysł wyśnił tak skomplikowany sen. Inna sprawa, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego jest tak, jak jest.

Siedział tak i leciał przez długi czas, niemal bez ruchu, wpatrując się cały czas w znikające/zjawiające się drzewa, wzniesienia, domy i biegnące do tyłu dzieci, którym najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to, że nie widzą co jest za/przed nimi. Gdy tak siedział i dumał nad swym losem, uśmiechnął się w duchu (inaczej nie mógł), gdyż pomyślał sobie, że podczas gdy on siedzi, nowe samochody wracają do fabryk, gdzie są rozmontowywane, nieboszczycy budzą się do stanu agonii, a księża na całym świecie odprawiają czarne msze, nic o tym nie wiedząc. Strasznie żałował, że nie może się roześmiać. A przydałoby mu się to, gdyż nie miał ostatnio zbyt wielu powodów do śmiechu, a właściwie to nie miał ich wcale. Zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślał o punkcie, do którego musiał dotrzeć, jeśli czas nie zaprzestanie wyprawiania swoich dziwactw.

Czas leciał, a śmigłowiec dzielnie mu w tym sekundował. Z czasem w umyśle Shinji'ego pojawiły się wzbierające uczucia wściekłości i oburzenia. Nawarstwiały się w nim powoli, zbliżając się niespiesznie, acz konsekwentnie do punktu masy krytycznej.

- .oge'irakI arodnamok uzakzor Z - na dźwięk tych słów w chłopaku się zagotowało.

- ?eicareibaz einm mewarp mikaJ - usłyszał słowa przepływające przez jego gardło i musiał w duchu przyznać, że to niesamowite słyszeć własny głos i nie mieć na to wpływu.

- .yłam ,ewilżomein ot eż ęis maiwabO - pomimo, iż Shinji nie pałał braterską miłością do przymusowych towarzyszy podróży, pełen był dla nich podziwu. Mówić od tyłu bez zająknięcia to nie lada sztuka.

- !einm eicwatsoZ - kiedy odwypowiadał te słowa helikopter właśnie dotykał ziemi nieopodal domu, w którym mieszkał razem z wujkiem i ciotką. Gdy tylko podwozie dotknęło gruntu, rosły mężczyzna ubrany na czarno otworzył drzwi i zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnął go ze środka, po czym do spółki z drugim zaczął go pchać w stronę domu, wkładając w to nieco zbyt wiele siły, niż można by uznać za stosowne w takiej sytuacji. Shinji zastanawiał się, dlaczego opiera się tym ludziom, skoro prowadzą go z powrotem do domu.

Tymczasem dwójka ponurych agentów odwyciągnęła go do/z domu przez otwarte na oścież drzwi i silnym pchnięciem usadziła na krześle przy stole, cofnęła się parę kroków i spojrzała nań uważnie zza ciemnych szkieł.

- …aj oT - Shinji bezwiednie odpowiedział na pytanie, nim jeszcze zostało zadane.

- ?ijnihS irakI - spytał jeden z ponuraków, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przecież już otrzymał odpowiedź. Niemniej zdawał się być zadowolony z pomyślnego obrotu sprawy, gdyż raczym krokiem wyszedł przez drzwi wraz ze swoim małomównym kolegą. Gdy ucichł stukot obcasów o chodnik, zawył wirnik helikoptera i wzbiły się tumany kurzu, które opadały tym bardziej, im dalej maszyna była od ziemi. Wkrótce wszelkie odgłosy zamilkły, a Shinji, który przestał odnasłuchiwać ze zdziwieniem, podniósł ze stołu książkę, w lekturze której się odzagłębił.

_.ćśonzceiw ąłac ławrt eż ,eineżarw mełaim zcel ,iwocńok uk ęis łażilbz ramzsoK_

Dalsze odpochłanianie słów przerwało mu zamknięcie książki, którą odłożył na półkę. Następnie pokręcił się trochę po domu, spędził kwadrans w łazience na wciskaniu pasty z powrotem do tubki, odmydlaniu rąk, wycieraniu ręką wody z twarzy i czochraniu włosów, po czym wrócił do swojego pokoju (nie widząc drogi, co jakimś sposobem nie sprawiało mu trudności) i wskoczył do łóżka, niemal natychmiast zasypiając. Przez jego myśli przebiegł w odwrotnej kolejności mgliście zapamiętany sen, kończąc się happy end'em.

Gdy obudził się poprzedniego/następnego dnia wieczorem, miał przez pewien czas nadzieję, że to był rzeczywiście tylko sen, lecz szybko pozbył się złudzeń. No bo który zegar chodzi do tyłu? Dzień nie obfitował w żadne szczególne wydarzenia, może poza tym, że podczas obiadu okazało się, iż rozdzielenie wody i syropu pomarańczowego nie stanowi żadnego problemu - wystarczy potrzymać otwarte butelki nad szklanką, aby odpowiednie płyny wskoczyły na swoje miejsce.

Przed śniadaniem, czyli po nim, Shinji sięgnął do śmietnika, z którego wyskoczyły skrawki papieru, wprost do jego ręki. Czuł przez skórę, że to właśnie do tego punktu zmierzał czas w swoim szaleństwie i nie pomylił się. Był to list od ojca, o którym, mimo natłoku tak niesamowitych zdarzeń, nie zapomniał. Wiedział jakimś sposobem, że ten obłęd sprowadza się do tego, by zgodził się na rzecz, którą pragnął odrzucić. W nagłym przypływie wściekłości energicznymi ruchami poskładał podarte kartki w całość, co przyszło mu w wielką łatwością. Gdy skończył, przeczytał list od końca, włożył do koperty, którą zamknął i wrzucił do skrzynki.

I wówczas świat ponownie zamigotał mu przed oczami, kolory raz jeszcze wykonały przed nim swe dziwaczne pląsy a on sam stwierdził, że może się poruszać jak chce.

Wyjął list ze skrzynki i, nie otwierając koperty, zaczął pakować do torby najważniejsze rzeczy. Czekała go długa podróż do Tokyo-3.

**Koniec**

PS. Tekst dedykuję pamięci Rogera Zelazny'ego.

Skończone : 23.08.2001 o 00:45  
Ostatnia poprawka : 12.02.2004 o 17:05  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
